


The Color of Our Planet

by Mari_Writes



Series: Julance 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), JuLance, Julance 2020, Lance is missing Earth, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Tumblr Prompt, blue is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes
Summary: Julance 2020, Day 1: "Blue"The Voltron paladins are headed to Earth. On the way, they decide it's time to switch back to their original lions—the lions whose spirits they first bonded to.Lance ponders his relationship with the Blue Lion, and why they work so well together.
Relationships: Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron)
Series: Julance 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The Color of Our Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Despite being on the sidelines of the fandom during VLD's run, I wasn't writing fic back then. And so naturally here I am, 1.5 years after that cursed show has ended, participating in Julance. Better late than never, I guess?
> 
> Please, if you enjoyed this fic, leave a comment! You can also share the fic from my [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/622514361255264256/the-color-of-our-planet) or  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1)!

_Title inspiration:[Regina Spektor—"Blue Lips"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccZuKOTb6ug)_

Lance felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked up into the shining eyes of the Blue Lion.

It almost felt like the first time they’d met, long ago in that cave in the Southwestern desert. It was a moment he’d never forgot. Like he’d met someone he was always destined to.

This time, however, it was like coming home. A tremble of excitement—knowing you were heading back into safety and familiarity.

“Hey, Blue.” He smiled crookedly, sauntering over with his hands shoved into his pockets. The alien sun beating down on them was harsh, its glare reflecting off the lion’s shiny form. “Guess we’re teaming up again, huh? What do you say about that?”

For a moment, Blue didn’t respond. Lance came to a stop and waited. He felt a tiny sliver of fear—what if she wanted Allura back? Had their bond been stronger, more meaningful?

Then, the lion moved.

In one graceful motion she had tucked in her giant paws and leaned down, her face level with Lance’s. A soft yet powerful purr reverberated through the valley.

Lance chuckled, his heart full. He reached out and put his hand on her muzzle. He never got used to how big the lions were—his hand was like a tiny speck of tan on a blue ocean.

Another shiver shot through his form.

“We’re meant to be, aren’t we, girl?”

Blue was his lion. She was his—and he was hers. They belonged to each other.

 _Foolish to think otherwise_ , the lion projected to him.

Lance still had trouble fathoming, even years into this Voltron stint, that he had a telepathic and spiritual link with a sentient machine cat. Life was weird that way, he guessed.

“Everything okay?”

Turning, Lance saw Keith and Allura making their way over. They had probably been waiting to make sure Blue re-accepted Lance before announcing their presence.

 _There was no question_ , the lion soothed again. _You are the true Blue Paladin_.

“Yeah, we’re good!” Lance nodded. “Just catching up.” He smirked at Keith. “How did Red take things?”

Keith crossed his arms and pouted in typical Keith fashion. “He’s coming around.”

Smirk widening, Lance leaned back towards Blue and hooked one ankle over the other. Without hesitation, she angled her snout to catch his weight. “Putting you through the ringer, is he?”

Another pout. Keith’s cheeks tinged a bright pink.

Allura’s laughter rang out like bells. “Do not feel bad, Keith. My father had to gain Red’s approval countless times. And he was the ruler of Altea.”

Keith sighed, then looked back at Lance. “Ready to head out? Black immediately opened for Shiro again, of course. Everyone’s back at the beach.”

Lance nodded. They were only staying on this planet for a short time, to rest and switch around lions again. They still had a long way to go before making it to Earth.

Earth. The blue planet—the water planet. In his dreams, Lance still saw the turquoise coastline of Cuba under cerulean skies, the waters of the Colorado River under midnight stars.

 _Home_ , said Blue. _Home_.

Lance blinked. He turned to look up at the lion, who was straightening, preparing to crawl the few steps she needed to take her to the beach.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Home.” Sometimes he forgot how much time Blue had spent on Earth. Despite being underground, she had been on Earth longer than Altea or any other planet. She probably considered it home, too.

Perhaps that was why they worked so well together.

Allura had finally revealed to him what the Blue Lion symbolized not long after she had been accepted as its (temporary) pilot. Like its element—water—it was about change. Being able to adapt to new places, surroundings, people.

But it was also about stability. Community. Love.

A warmth built in Lance’s chest. He smiled softly at Blue. His lion. There was no question—this was right. This was how it was supposed to be.

_Blue lips, blue veins_

_Blue, the color of our planet_ _from far, far away..._

_Blue, the most human color_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Again, please leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/622514361255264256/the-color-of-our-planet)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1)


End file.
